


Working Late

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Loved the Blaine fic, it was absolutely amazing ^.^ So now I'm going to ask for some more smut :D Just some simple late night office sex with Ray</p><p>It’s just you and Ray left in the office tonight, and things get a bit heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; warning, smut ahead!
> 
> i do apologise, smut isn't really my forte, but i'm still trying!

You continue to sneak a glance at the Puerto Rican sitting across from you; it started off as a few discrete looks, but you were sure that it could have been obvious by now, seeing as you were both the only ones left in the office. You were working on getting a few more achievements, and Ray was more than likely putting a quick achievement guide together.

You’d always been drawn to him for some reason, but you could never figure out why for a few months until you had admitted your feelings for him to yourself, and it only caused you to fall even more; his jokes always made you laugh and smile, his presence always made you feel warm and tingly inside, whenever your eyes met his by the off-chance, you couldn’t control your blush. Everything about him made you happy.

You were positive that everybody knew that you liked Ray except for Ray himself. You figured it was probably best that he didn’t know anyway, not because you couldn’t muster up the courage to tell him, but he had always acted rather odd around you sometimes, as opposed to his usual effervescent self. Some days, you were fine with each other, laughing and joking as usual, along with the occasional bit of flirtation thrown in when you felt brave enough, but other days, things were awkward, and Ray would avoid you, and it confused the hell out of you.

You subtly shook your head, snapping yourself out of your thoughts and back to your game. You swore you could hear muffled sounds over the sounds of your headphones, but you were too nervous to hazard a glance this time around. You figured Ray had probably finished up with whatever he was doing and had gathered his stuff up ready to leave. You kept your eyes fixated on your screen, simply ignoring whatever you thought you had heard.

You felt your headphones slowly slipping off of your head, and you paused your game, reaching for them and pulling them forward, aware of another hand there too. You let out a yelp and clasped your hands over your mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ Ray, you scared me!” You punched him lightly in the arm as he chuckled.

“Sorry, (Y/N), I didn’t want to throw you off your game or anything.” He shuffled his feet, looking downwards.

“It’s fine, don’t sweat it.” You rested your headphones around your neck, “So, uh, what did you want?”

“Well, uh, are we…you know…alright?” He mumbled almost inaudibly.

“What do you mean?” You sat up in your chair, leaning forward slightly, placing your controller on your desk.

“Well, some days we’re good, you know, we get along great and all that, and then other days, we try our best to stay away from each other.” He finally glanced up at you, as if he were looking for an answer, “So? Are we okay?”

You let out a long sigh, bringing yourself to your feet and placing your headphones down on your desk, “You don’t know how many times I’ve been wanting to ask you this.” You tilted your head slightly, looking him in the eye, “We’re more than okay, Ray. And honestly?” 

You hesitated for a second, trying to decide whether you should back out of what you were about to say or not, but you ignored the voice in your head and threw all caution to the wind, “I like you. A lot. And I haven’t been sure on where to go about it. I didn’t know whether to tell you or suffer in silence, which I would have been quite happy with doing, because it’s not as if anything I could have said or done could make you change your mind about me-“ 

“Shut up.” Ray interjected huskily before crushing his lips down on yours in a fiery kiss, his hands fumbling as he brought you closer to him, your skin prickling under his touch.

You were both relieved and in shock at the sudden contact, it took you a few seconds to respond, but you soon kissed back with just as much desire, your fingers carding through his hair as his hands ghosted over your hips, one of them sluggishly making its way down to your inner thigh, your breath hitching in anticipation.

He backed you into the wall, and you tightened your fists in his shirt, breaking the kiss briefly only to tug his shirt over his head.

“I think I have my answers now.” You leaned in and whispered, your lips brushing against his ears, before he hoisted your shirt over your head, proceeding to unclasp your bra with ease and tossing it aside, taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue, earning a moan from you before proceeding to show some attention to your other nipple.

Not breaking the kiss, you unzipped his jeans, yanking them down, satisfied at the sight of the tent forming in his boxers. Your skin began to blaze as he gets to work on unbuckling your jeans, wasting no time in removing your underwear either. Your fingers tease along the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down, admiring how hard you’d already made him. You hooked a leg around his, knowing that you were ready for him.

“Condom.” You purred, your voice filled with hunger as he searched his jeans on the floor, finding his wallet and ripping the wrapper open with his teeth. You slid the rubber onto his member, hooking a leg around his and guiding him inside you. He placed his hands on your hips and lifted you up higher, your back still against the wall.

“You good?” He asked almost breathlessly, waiting for your say so to move.

You nodded your head, and Ray began to thrust slowly at first, building up a rhythm as your moaning and cussing grew louder, and your nails raked across his back, inevitably removing a layer of skin. His thrusts soon grew more erratic; he was also panting and building up a sweat, that’s when you knew he was just as close as you were.

There was a fire pooling in your abdomen as everything cut to white noise, and everything you yelled was a mixture of cussing and Ray’s name as you were riding out your high. Ray came soon after you, his hips still stuttering forward and calling out your name, cussing following it, before coming to a stop, collapsing into you and going limp.

“Well, that was…something.” Ray broke the silence, his voice raspy, pressing a kiss to your temple before pulling out of you, slipping back into his boxers and buckling his jeans up.

“Yeah…it sure was.” You whispered, skin still hot to the touch.

“I really do like you, (Y/N). I know this was kind of lust-filled, but…yeah.”

You began to redress yourself, chuckling inwardly. You couldn’t help but feel relieved in a way.

“Working late isn’t all that bad.” You laughed, glancing over at Ray, winking at him playfully.


End file.
